Boo-Dunit
In Boo-Dunit, the Ghostbusters are called to the haunted house of recently deceased mystery writer, Agatha Grisley. They soon learn that the spectres are actually characters from Grisley's last, uncompleted novel!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 10. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Portifoy Mr. Kingsford Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Slimer Janine Melnitz Raoul's Revenge Cast Agatha Grisley Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Agatha Grisley Mansion Plot It is a dark and stormy night. A butler answered the door and greeted an older man. The butler stated the survivors were eager to hear the reading of Agatha Grisley's will. The older man is Grisely's lawyer, Mr. Kingsford. Kingsford revealed to the butler he wasn't getting anything. Left alone, the butler threw Kingsford coat outside. When strange occurrences prevented the reading of the will, Kingsford called in the Ghostbusters. At the Firehouse, the guys are watching a mystery and eating pizza. Winston correctly deduced the killer as Larry the Plumber. The alarm sounded off and Ecto-1 departed for the Agatha Grisley Mansion. Winston is very excited about the job. He revealed Grisley was the greatest mystery writer and died a couple weeks ago. Her stories were the hardest to figure out. As the Ghostbusters rang the doorbell, a knife flew out of nowhere into the front door. Winston exclaimed how similar that was to chapter 12 of "Murder on Hoboken Express." Egon confirmed the P.K.E. Meter got a buzz off the knife and there was definite ectoplasmic activity. The butler let them in and threw out Kingsford's coat again. Kingsford demonstrated the dilemma at hand. Every time he removed the sword from the will, another fell into the will. Also witnessed were objects floating, smoking guns materializing out of nowhere, and bodies appearing and disappearing. Winston immediately recognized the occurrences as troupes from Grisley's works. Peter fell through a trapdoor and "discovered" a secret room where Grisley wrote all of her stories. The Ghostbusters were thrown onto several torture devices scattered throughout the room. Ray is reminded of the 1945 Chicago Slime Creeper Room Incident. Peter inspected a desk and triggered a secret passage. A suit of armor nearly killed Peter with its axe. A manuscript was discovered from the desk titled "Raoul's Revenge." It was never finished nor published and went up to 321 pages. Ray realized Grisley didn't want to move on until the manuscript was finished and the manifestations were all from Agatha's unfinished novel. She was prompting them to finish it. While Winston read the manuscript and tried to figure out who the killer was, the rest of the guys searched the house for clues. Amongst flying weapons and smoking guns, the gang watched as three apparitions appeared on the second floor and acted out scenes from Agatha's book. The apparition called Debbie was involved in a love triangle between her fiance and a Frenchman. She was then poisoned by cyanide and Egon viewed the Frenchman mourning over her body as a doctor pronounced her dead. Egon fell through the floor and asked Winston to finish reading. In the kitchen, the guys viewed another scene where Debbie's fiance blames the Frenchman for her death. He threatens the Frenchman with an oversized bazooka. During the altercation, the apparition of a burly cook revealed that he too loved Debbie and he set a time-bomb to kill everyone in the room. Just as time was running out, Winston finished reading the manuscript. He revealed that the doctor was the one who killed Debbie because she refused to pay her medical bills and she laughed at his car. She ran up a large bill due to indigestion caused by bad gourmet food. The doctor put cyanide in her milk. Once the mystery was solved the apparitions of Debbie and her three lovers disappeared. The ghost of Agatha Grisley appeared and thanked the Winston for solving her story. She disappeared taking the time-bomb and Kingsford's coat with her. She left behind the last page of her story, which was dedicated to Winston and his fellow Ghostbusters. Back at the Firehouse, Winston is tied up and gagged as the others tried to guess who the killer was in another mystery in vain. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 14, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Boo-Dunit" (1986). *Portifoy, the butler, is named after a butler of the same name in the first episode of Rod Seling's "Night Gallery," a 70s horror anthology series. *This episode reveals Winston's interest in the mystery genre. It comes into play again in "Elementary My Dear Winston". *Ray ate a slimed pizza slice and didn't know it. In another instance he does know and it comes into play in "The Devil to Pay". *It was written the Ghostbusters would be eating pizza but the animators in Korea didn't know what it was at first and it looked like a three layer Boston cream pie.Dennys McCoy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:46-03:47). Time Life Entertainment. *One of the cheeses Peter offers Winston is Roquefort, one of the world's most well-known blue cheeses. *Agatha Grisley is a reference to well-known mystery writer Agatha Christie, and the Agatha Grisley book Winston mentions, "Murder on the Hoboken Express," is a reference to "Murder on the Orient Express," written by Agatha Christie. *This is one of many instances where fictional characters become ghost-like beings. Other examples happen in the episodes "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" and "Captain Steel Saves the Day". Animation Errors *In the long shot of Grisley's room Winston is hung up and Ray is stretched but before it was the other way around. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:030-01.png Image:030-02.png Image:030-03.png Image:030-04.png Image:030-05.png Image:030-06.png Image:030-07.png Image:030-08.png Image:030-09.png Image:030-10.png Image:030-11.png Image:030-12.png Collages and Edits AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SurvivorsinBooDunitsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrKingsfordinBooDunitsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBooDunitsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinBooDunitsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AgathaGrisleyMansioninBooDunitsepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBooDunitsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5episode030.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5episode030Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode